1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pelvis correction apparatus for preventing or curing various symptoms accompanied by pain due to variation of the state of a pelvis.
2. Description of the Related Art
All of the weight of his upper half body is applied to the pelvis area of humans. As a result, a severe load may be applied to the joints (sacro-iliac joint) between the sacrum at the lower end of the vertebral column and the pelvis, constituting the hip. FIG. 8 schematically shows a structure of a sacrum and a pelvis. A joint 300 between the sacrum 100 and the pelvis 200 is formed by the combination of surfaces called “auricular surfaces”. That is, the auricular surfaces of the sacrum 100 and the auricular surfaces of iliac bones 200b occupying the upper rear portion of coxal bones 200a constituting the pelvis 200 together constitute the joint between the sacrum 100 and the pelvis 200.
When excessive loads are applied to the pelvis from various undesirable directions, the auricular surfaces are forced to vary the state in which they are situated and various symptoms accompanied by pain may sometimes be developed. An excessive load may be applied, for example, when a person twists his waist or lifts a heavy load while twisting and/or bending the body and application of such an excessive load may cause the auricular surfaces to be displaced from the normal positions and result in a distorted pelvis.
In addition, application of an excessive load to the pelvis due to overweight and weakened ligament due to insufficient exercise may also cause the above-mentioned problem.
In view of the above, pelvis correction has conventionally been applied by embracing the sacrum and iliac bone from a substantially vertical direction by a therapist using his/her fingers or arms to thereby eliminate laxity or disengagement of auricular surfaces or the like to ensure connection between the sacrum and the iliac bone.
However, in this conventional pelvis correction, because the pelvis is pressed using a force applied by a therapist's fingers or arms, it is difficult, even for an experienced therapist, to stably apply a sufficient pressing force at a constant angle. Moreover, it is also difficult to practice this conventional pelvis correction with a patient having hard muscles, like an athlete, or a large person, because these people have well-developed ligament.